


на вкус

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Blind Character, F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Терези учит ослепшего Соллукса воспринимать мир через вкусы и запахи. Приходит Арадия. Терези — лучший друг.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Terezi Pyrope, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido





	на вкус

Соллукс сидит на полу и пытается не сойти с ума в полной шумов и шорохов темноте. Ему кажется, что пол шевелится, что невидимый потолок смыкается, что рядом есть кто-то... или что-то. Много «чего-то». А когда на его плечи ложатся чужие когтистые руки, Соллукс едва не вскрикивает.  
— Спокойнее, медовый. Правосудие на твоей стороне и за твоей спиной, хе-хе.  
— О, Тез.  
Последняя буква пропадает в шепелявом выдохе. Терези разворачивает Сола к себе, берёт его ладони в свои и неожиданно лижет кончик носа — Соллуксу больно, но больше страшно, тело всё ещё ноет от полученных ударов.  
— Тез. — Он снова не может нормально произнести её имя, получается нечто среднее между «теф» и «тес». — Как ты видишь?  
Терези хихикает, и Соллукс чувствует, как трясутся её ладони от смеха, ощущает кожей её рваные выдохи.  
— Я научу тебя, — довольно хрюкает она и снова лижет его нос. — Фу, горький. Как горчица.

Мир полон вкусов и запахов, и все они намного ярче, чем когда-либо виденные Соллуксом цвета. Терези терпко-мятная, её аромат освежает и отрезвляет, заставляя разум работать быстрее и точнее. Соллуксу нравится сидеть рядом с ней и печатать вслепую, хотя Тез обещает научить его различать текст на вкус. Пока этого не требуется.  
Каркат пахнет леденцово-вишнёвым, Канайя — тоже мята с оттенком лакрицы и розмарина. От неё пахнет чем-то дурманящим, и Соллукс не сразу узнаёт о том, что это — примесь присутствия Провидицы Света.  
Соллукс старается не лезть в чужие дела, и уходит в себя.

Приходит Арадия.  
Она состоит из времени, из эфира прожитых дней — оборотов — миллионов рождений звёзд. Она пахнет жизнью: воспоминаниями, цветами, землёй, свежим ветром; она в непрерывном движении.  
Соллукс пытается разобрать все запахи, следует за ней, падает в её наваждение, уже не желая открывать глаза и видеть — ему и не нужно. Он слепо шарит руками по её телу, забираясь под ткань, трогая и касаясь; вылизывает шею, ключицы, грудь, обводя соски и чуть сжимая их губами, проводит влажную линию по животу, размазывая её пальцами... Арадия смеётся ласково, звонко и как будто многомерно, Соллукс не знает, как ещё назвать чувство переполненности счастьем от её смеха.  
Её голоса.  
Её тела.  
Соллукс опускает голову ниже, почти утыкаясь носом, но в последний момент Арадия запускает пальцы в его волосы, останавливая, поправляя — направляя — и снова смеётся. И Соллукс целует её колени, внутреннюю сторону бёдер, касается губами набухшего щупальца и приближает к нему ладонь, давая обвиться вокруг неё, а языком раздвигает нежную кожу вокруг впадины. Ему жарко и солоно, вкус и запах проникают в него, одновременно дурманя и бодря, кружа голову. Арадия смеётся — опять! — и тут же шепчет что-то ласково, Соллуксу неважно, что. Он запускает раздвоенный язык внутрь, исследуя и чувствуя дрожь, слушая стоны и вздохи. Оглаживает, лижет, помогает губами и иногда дёргает подбородком, чтобы не сбиться с ритма. С непривычки это тяжело, но Арадия трепещет от его прикосновений, её торопливый шёпот теряет связность — и это всё из-за Соллукса.  
Позже Арадия целует его прямо в губы, прижимает к себе и гладит по голове.  
Помогает вытереть лицо и шею.

Терези ехидно хихикает, её смех совершенно не похож на смех Арадии, но Соллукс рад её виде- кхм, ощущать. Тез не надо рассказывать ничего — она чует, что произошло, шутит про это, изображает допрос, выведывая какие-то бесполезные факты. В какой-то момент Соллукс понимает, что её вопросы — ничто иное как проверка.  
Всё ли у него в порядке.  
Гогподи, да у него в кои-то веки всё прекрасно.  
Он так и говорит, Терези вновь хихикает и напоминает, что Арадия скоро уйдёт.  
— Если что, пиши в Троллиан, — говорит она, даже не дожидаясь реакции.  
Она и так знает, что Соллукс пойдёт с Арадией.  
— Ты лучший морейл, Тез.  
— Я приму это заявление даже без подписи судьи, — хрюкает та.  
От неё пахнет чем-то сладким, но Соллукс чересчур опьянён своим счастьем, чтобы заметить это.

Соллукс, конечно, не пишет: у него всё в порядке, да и Тез слишком крута для пустых сообщений. Она обязательно даст знать, если что.


End file.
